


Trouble

by tenshi6



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili suspects that Bilbo is in love Thorin and Thorin feels the same way, so they decide to help them realize their feelings for each other though they choose quite a unique method...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"Look, what I found." Fili exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning.

"Excellent job, brother." Kili grinned back, taking the unordinary, strange-shaped flower into his hand.

"What is that?" Bilbo approached them slowly with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Nothing." The siblings stated simultaneously, faking innocence as they would have already done something bad. Kili closed his palm, careful not to crash the plant and hid it behind his back.

"Oh, come on, show me." Bilbo insisted, taking a few steps closer.

Fili shook his head then sent a glance towards the fire, where Thorin, Gandalf and the rest of the company were sitting and eating.

"I won't tell Thorin." He ensured them then added "please."

"Fine." Kili gave in with a sigh and beckoned to him to sit down. Bilbo did and Kili opened his palm, showing the beautiful flower to the Hobbit.

"What's this?" He whispered amazed. The petals were rosy coloured while the tip was crimson red. It was small, yet beautiful.

"It's called the 'fortune of flowers'." Fili explained, exchanging a wink with his brother when Bilbo didn't pay attention.

"Why?" Bilbo took an interest in it. He knew that the siblings were always up to something and he was curious. He had fun around them, knowing they considered him as part of the team. Well, ever since the encounter of the pale Orc, Azog; every dwarf treated him as a comrade but still, he felt the best when he was with Fili and Kili. Also, Thorin was still behaving weird towards him even though he admitted how wrong he was about the Halfling. Still, his eyes were cold as always and he kept being unreasonably rude to him. It made Bilbo sad.

"It's said if you eat it your wishes will come true." Kili explained, looking at the flower in his palm. He hesitated a bit then raised his glance at Bilbo. "Would you like to try it?"

Bilbo thought for a moment than shook his head. "No, it's yours. I can't take it." He had to admit it was a tempting offer but he didn't want to be rude and greedy.

"We've already eat ours, Master Baggings." Fili smiled him gently and took the flower from Kili, handing it to Bilbo. "It's yours."

Bilbo stared at it for a few seconds then took it, hesitantly. "Am I supposed to eat it like this?" He asked with a frown.

They nodded. "The most effective is like this." Kili explained, smiling to encourage the hobbit. So Bilbo ate it while the siblings observed the whole process carefully. They looked at Bilbo expectantly as he swallowed it.

"I don't feel anything new." Bilbo shrugged.

"Well, nobody told it'll cause an effect immediately. You... We have to be patient." Kili corrected himself quickly with a smile and squeezed the hobbit's left shoulder gently. "Now you should go and rest."

Bilbo nodded and stood up and walked back to the others, sitting down onto his bedroll. He was listening to the dwarves' stories but soon he got dizzy so he decided it would be better to rest. He must have been exhausted or so he thought.

Thorin woke up for a strange sound in the night. In an instant it became clear to him that it wasn't a sound made by an enemy nearby nor by an animal. It was a certain Halfling whose bedroll was right beside his. He whimpered and rolled in his sleep again, moving his hands above his head. 'He must be having nightmares.' Thorin supposed in his mind and reached to shake him, to wake him up. As his hand reached him he could feel the heat literally radiating from the small body, Bilbo's chest was sinking and rising rapidly and he was sweating. He had a high fever.

Thorin shook him but he didn't wake up. "Master Baggings, wake up." Thorin said, worry clear in his raised voice and shook Bilbo harder, now sitting beside him. After a few more tries Bilbo's eyes flew open and he sat up immediately, panting for air. He blinked a few times before his eyes got used to the darkness.

"Tho-thorin?" He mumbled almost horrified and drew himself a bit further from the dwarf king.

"Are you feeling well?" Thorin asked, frowning a bit at the hobbit's strange behaviour.

"Ye-yes." Bilbo panted, clutching his fists. "I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?" Thorin put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder but the hobbit pushed it off roughly.

"Do-don't touch me!" He raised his voice a bit then looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm fine, just leave me alone, please."

"You're strange, Master Baggings. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Thorin tried again, and when he touched his shoulder slightly, Bilbo gasped, but not in pain.

Thorin's frown grew deeper as he cupped the hobbit's face between his palms, forcing him to look into his eyes. Bilbo was panting, desperately trying to look away.

"Look at me, Halfling." Thorin commanded though his voice was softer than usual.

Finally, Bilbo gave up and did as the king said, his big, watery eyes meeting with Thorin's cold ones. As soon as their gazes met, Thorin knew exactly what Bilbo's problem was.

Thorin couldn't help but brushed his thumb over Bilbo's bottom lip – strictly in order to test if he was right - and the hobbit let out a quiet moan, looking at Thorin helplessly. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me." He admitted honestly in a muted tone, wanting to pull back but Thorin held him firmly.

"Did you eat something funny?" He asked, examining his face with narrow eyes.

Bilbo knew there would be useless to lie now. "A flower. It was pink and red."

Thorin cursed under his breath. "Are you a fool? Why did you eat it?"

"I-I don't know." Bilbo panted, still struggling to pull away from Thorin. He placed his shaky hands on Thorin's arm, trying to remove it.

"You're a bad liar, Master Baggings." Thorin pointed out plainly. "You ate aphrodisiac, that's why you're feeling... not well."

Bilbo gulped thickly. He was totally going to kill Kili and Fili for this. Later. Its effect was getting stronger and he couldn't hold back a moan at the warm feeling of Thorin's touch on his cheeks.

"I'm so-sorry." He panted guiltily, not realizing he's been gripping Thorin's arms for some time now, practically clinging onto him. "Thorin." He panted in a lust-filled tone. "Please... help me." Though he knew it was very rude, shameful and inappropriate, his mouth moved against his mind. He needed Thorin. Right now. He was already panting and the lower parts of his body were getting aroused second by second, his whole body practically screaming for attention. Deep in his heart, Bilbo was glad it was Thorin.

The Dwarf king didn't say a word neither he pulled back or leant closer, only stared at Bilbo shocked and the Hobbit looked away, embarrassed. He knew he offended him greatly, what a fool he was for thinking Thorin would-

"Come." Thorin said quietly, interrupting Bilbo's thoughts, and pulled him up from his seat, dragging the Hobbit after him as silently as possible. Bilbo had to hold Thorin's arm tightly in order not to collapse. Walking seemed almost impossible. When they were far enough from the others Thorin pushed Bilbo against a tree, cupping his face between his palms again, earning a soft moan from him.

"Listen to me. You have to fight against it!" He stated but the Hobbit only took sharp sips of the air, leaning closer to him. "Master Baggings!"

"I can't. Please, Thorin." Bilbo moaned, squeezing Throin's shoulders tight for support. He would have collapsed it Thorin hadn't kept him firmly.

"You're not being yourself Mas-"

"I need it!" He exclaimed then added in the sexiest tone Thorin had ever heard "please."

"Bilbo." He whispered barely shocked, staring into those beautiful eyes, watching as the pupils grew bigger. He then looked at Bilbo's lips, slightly parted, breathing heavily as the drug was taking over him, making him delirious. Then he leant forward and crashed his mouth against Bilbo's.

Bilbo kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Thorin's firm torso, pulling him closer. He moaned against Thorin's mouth as the Dwarf pushed his tongue past his lips, their tongues meeting to taste each other. While kissing, Thorin removed Bilbo's suspenders then tugged on his pants which easily slid past Bilbo's knees, down to the floor. The Hobbit broke the kiss with a loud gasp then moved his hands to undress the king with shaky hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was so wrong in many ways and couldn't imagine how he would face Thorin later but right now he just couldn't care. It was the fault of that damned flower Fili and Kili gave him and maybe a bit of his selfish part which had been longing for Thorin ever since the day they had met.

"Please... Thorin... take me." Bilbo moaned as he pressed his body against the Dwarf, pulling him down for a heated kiss. He could feel Thorin's arousal against his body and heard him groaning though it was almost inaudible.

Thorin pushed three fingers into his mouth and Bilbo sucked them eagerly, covering them with as much saliva as he could, moaning loudly and arching his back in pure desire. Soon, Thorin removed the fingers and pushed Bilbo down to his fur coat which was lying on a floor, climbing on top of him. If Bilbo hadn't been drugged, he would have died with shame when Thorin pushed his legs apart and placed his fingers at his arse, inserting one into him. Bilbo buckled his hips in need, gasping for air.

"Ahh... Thorin!" He groaned shamelessly, clutching his fists beside him. After seconds, Thorin added a second finger closely followed by a third, stretching the Hobbit properly. He had to admit that seeing Bilbo being writhe in pleasure under him was definitely a sight to remember. And it was also a turn-on.

"Please, I-I want you... inside me!" Bilbo insisted, throwing his head from left to right, tears appearing in his eyes due to lust. Thorin had to admit that no one had ever been so bold and straightforward towards him in his entire life and maybe that was the reason the Hobbit caught his attention. Not just now, but at the first time he had seen him. He was... something different from everyone.

"Are you sure you-?"

"YES! Oh, gods, just do it!" Bilbo commanded, throwing away all his remaining pride. He was definitely insane for ordering a king around...

He wasn't sure if he saw Thorin smirking through his cloudy eyes as he removed his fingers and placed his throbbing manhood at his entrance. He grabbed Bilbo's hips, lifting him a bit to get a better angle then thrust forward, into him, causing Bilbo to arch his back in bliss. He didn't feel any pain, only pleasure which made him to lose his mind.

With a few more thrusts, Thorin was fully in and rolled his hips, careful not to hurt the Hobbit. "Ah... Harder!" Bilbo gasped, reaching to grab Thorin's wide shoulders, pulling him down and holding onto him for dear life.

"It will hurt later." Thorin warned him, trying to set up a slow pace but Bilbo kept on thrusting back against him, wanting more.

"I don't care." He panted, rolling his hips.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Halfling." Thorin stated though his voice was hoarse from lust.

"Please." Bilbo whimpered, his hands travelling down to his hips, grabbing them tight, trying to make Thorin move faster.

Thorin couldn't hold back much longer and he gripped Bilbo's wrists almost painfully, bringing them above his head to pin him down as he slammed into him harder, quickening his pace.

"Yes! Harder! Thorin, please, fuck-mmmph!" Bilbo screamed and Thorin covered his mouth quickly to silence him. They weren't so far from the others and Thorin couldn't only hope his comrades didn't hear them.

"Dammit, Bilbo, shut up!" Thorin gritted his teeth. No matter how much he wanted to hear the Hobbit begging for him, it certainly wasn't the right time for that. Not that he would ever have a second chance though...

Bilbo continued moaning and screaming against Thorin's palm as the Dwarf king was practically pounding him into the fur coat. It didn't take long for Bilbo to arch his back in ecstasy and scream from the bottom of his lungs something that sounded like 'Thorin' though it was muffled by the king, and he came hard onto their stomachs without his manhood even being touched.

Thorin was close to his climax, too, but stopped, unsure whether he should continue or pull out. His body needed the release so badly but he didn't want to humiliate Bilbo even more, neither wanted to take advantage of his state.

"Don't... stop." Bilbo said in a shaky tone as he came down from his high and sent a shy smile toward him.

Thorin nodded and thrust into him a few more times while Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. With a low, animalistic groan Thorin reached his climax and filled the Halfling with his hot seed, trying his best not to collapse on him.

Soon, Thorin pulled out of him and sat next to him, the air suddenly becoming cold and awkward around them. Bilbo tried to sit up, too, but hissed in pain as the drug's effect was fading and heavy realization hit him.

"Umm... thank you for... this." He mumbled ashamed, not being able to look into his eyes neither at him at all.

"I'm sorry." Thorin said quietly. "For doing this to you."

Bilbo knew why the king had said that but then why was he so upset? His heart sank in sadness and he gulped hard, blinking to hold back his tears. He wanted to say something, anything, but he could only gape like a fish and let the tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

Hearing the Hobbit weeping quietly made Thorin to turn and look at him worried. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, removing Bilbo's hands which were covering his face, making him to look into his eyes.

"No... yes... never mind." Bilbo shook his head and tried to free his hand but Thorin didn't let him go. "Please, leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you like this." Thorin retorted, running his fingers through Bilbo's silky locks, stroking him gently.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, sobbing, his usually kind eyes now piercing Thorin's heart and it was his turn to become speechless.

"Because I care for you, Bilbo." He said after minutes of awkward silence. "I didn't mean to insult you nor I wanted to abuse you."

Bilbo's eyes softened within a second, lingering on Thorin's words amazed. "You care... for-for... me?" He glanced at Thorin with a shy smile. "It's not your actions that hurt me... it was your words afterwards." He admitted quietly.

"You've been drugged, Master Baggings, it all happened against his will." Thorin frowned and his frown grew deeper when Bilbo's face turned to a crimson red shape.

"Well..." He coughed awkwardly, thinking it was time to confess. "Not everything happened against my will." He mumbled under his breath, sending an unsure glance at the Dwarf king who stared at him almost shocked. "I think... I've fallen for you. I know I have no right and I can't wish for that my feelings be returned, but I wanted to tell you." He said quietly, looking away embarrassed, his cheeks turning even redder if it was possible.

At the next moment, Thorin grabbed him by the arm and pulled Bilbo against his chest, bringing their lips together to meet in a chaste kiss. Not so powerful and needy like the ones they shared before, but more passionate and sweeter.

"You have every right, my dear Halfling. I've also fallen for you." Thorin admitted finally and the joy Bilbo felt couldn't be described.

In the next morning, Fili and Kili were packing their things, speaking as quietly as possible.

"Do you think Uncle will be furious if he finds out the truth?" Kili asked and Fili stared at him bewildered.

"Of course. He will certainly kill us for it."

"You're right." Kili agreed, nodding seriously. "Let's just hope Bilbo won't tell him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." A voice called behind them and they both froze in horror. He knew that voice pretty well and it didn't promise anything good. They were in deep trouble now... but he had to agree at one point... it totally worth it.

My first Hobbit fan fiction, please be nice to me! Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcomed, help me improve!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway! If you have time, please, leave some kind of feedback, they mean the world to me. ;)


End file.
